People enjoy being rocked to sleep. Every baby in the world has at one time or another been rocked to sleep. As people get older and bigger, and being rocked to sleep is not feasible because it requires bigger machinery to rock bigger bodies. In the prior art, others have implemented beds that rock back and forth actuated with various mechanisms. However none of them have implemented pinch point protection with soft fabric covers, nor have they implemented braking systems. Further, many of the other inventions included a specialized bed frame. Other attempts to provide a suitable rocking bed have hard moving parts on the outside which allows fingers to inadvertently enter into possible pinch points. Prior devices also allow continual movement as they do not have braking systems to prevent a moving bed from moving when movement is unwanted. The known devices in many instances force the user to replace their current furniture or bed frame even though in many cases a user will want to retain their current style furniture and will not want to replace their bed frame Just to achieve the functionality of rocking back and forth.